De momentos tràgicos y vidas complicadas
by AbbieSanz
Summary: Bella acaba de conseguir el puesto de pasante en una gran compañia, le comunican que tendrà que enfrentarse al demonio "Emmet McCarthy" quien harà de su vida un infierno, su vida dara un giro al caer en los brazos del demonio quien esconde mas de un secreto, ¿serà que un àngel la ayude a ir por el buen camino? Dejèmoslo en manos de "Edward Cullen" M por futuros lemmons. Bell/Emm/Ed
1. Chapter 1

Hola pequeñuelas! ¿Como están? Wow hace muchísimo que no estaba por aquí, pero de repente me dieron ganas de escribir algo original basado en hechos reales, estoy volviendo a agarrar practica así que espero ir mejorando con cada capítulo, me gustaría tener sus comentaros, les gusta cómo va comenzando? Se les hace interesante? Les prometo que se pondrá interesante, pero va a tardar otros dos caps. como mínimo, tengo que poner muchos detalles para que vaya agarrando forma y créanme Edward va a parecer, pero en su momento 😉. Háganme saber si les gusta con un Review o si de plano me van a aventar tomates.

Los personajes no me pertenecen son exclusiva y completamente de Stephanie Meyer, yo únicamente los uso en mi pequeña historia.

De momentos trágicos y vidas complicadas

Capítulo 1

Mis manos sudaban mientras caminaba hacia la parada del bus, como se puede estar tan nerviosa, digo…solo es nuevo trabajo, no es como que fuera el primero, solo que esta vez era en una empresa enorme y yo solo sería una pasante así que esperaba que la situación no fuera tan mala.

Mi nombre es Isabella "Bella" Swan, tengo 21 años, soy estudiante de Administración…y estoy a punto de comenzar el trabajo que cambiará mi vida.

Jenks Automotive Enterprises, la empresa automotriz más grande del país y con una reputación intachable, ahí era donde entraría a trabajar, había resultado muy complicado y el proceso fue muy largo, pero al final lo logré, era la nueva pasante del área de capacitación y por lo que me comentaron tendría muchísimo trabajo.

Iba vestida bastante simple, me dijeron que al tener que entrar al área productiva, debía llevar ropa adecuada, como jeans y blusas no muy escotadas así que me decidí por unos jeans claros, una blusa blanca muy bonita pero sencilla, un blazer azul y unas zapatillas de piso cafés con detalles en dorado, en el cuello llevaba el relicario que me había regalado mi mamá, así me sentía más segura.

Después de media hora de camino en el bus y otro tanto caminando, por fin llegue a la empresa, era intimidante con sus grandes edificios y sus jardines interminables, pero me gustó, definitivamente me veía ahí por los próximos 6 meses, me pasaron a recepción y me senté a esperar que vinieran por mí, había más chicos esperando, y una joven muy bonita que no parecía de aquí, ella me miró y me sonrió, tenía los ojos más asombrosos que he visto en mi vida, de un azul metálico, estaba a punto de dirigirle la palabra cuando nos interrumpieron.

-Bienvenidos a Jenks Automotive Enterprises, mi nombre es Victoria Hills y soy la encargada del proceso de inducción, les daré un pequeño recorrido por las afueras de la empresa y los iré dejando en sus áreas de trabajo- la chica mantuvo una sonrisa amable y comenzó a llamarnos uno a uno para "tomar lista", una vez que estuvimos todos, comenzamos el recorrido. La empresa era enorme, esperaba no perderme conociendo lo despistada que soy a veces.

-Isabella, Catalina, esta será su área de trabajo, acompáñenme y les presentare al jefe del departamento, los demás, espérenme aquí- Catalina, asi que así se llamaba la chica de los ojos geniales, se ve amable y alegre, por lo menos no seré la única nueva en el lugar, segui a Victoria por un pasillo estrecho que desembocaba en un área grande, había muchos cubículos que formaban hileras y también una mesa larguísima en el que había varios chicos de mi edad, todos tenían su propia computadora pero el espacio se veía reducido, bueno, supongo que no puede ser tan malo.

Nos desviamos hacia otro pasillo y llegamos con un chico de unos 25 años, de cabello rubio y ojos muy azules, tenía cara de niño y era muy delgado.

-Hola Mike, traje a las nuevas chicas, les di ya su programa para que asistan a los cursos de inducción y les entregue sus credenciales, ¿Necesitas algo más? - Victoria lo miraba de manera coqueta y su voz resultó casi melosa, presentía que tenía un pequeño enamoramiento con él.

\- Muchas gracias, Vicky, todo está perfecto, yo seguiré desde aquí- El chico llamado Mike le contesto con una sonrisa amable, pero se veía un poco incómodo.

Victoria seguí ahí parada hasta que captó que era hora de irse. -Bueno chicas, las dejo en buenas manos, bienvenidas y cualquier cosa, estoy para servirles- dijo mientras se marchaba con un contoneo bastante sugerente, varios chicos voltearon a verla, pero ella no se inmuto.

Mike carraspeó para captar nuestra atención- Bien chicas, bienvenidas al departamento de capacitación y desarrollo, mi nombre es Michael Newton y soy el coordinador de esta área, pueden decirme Mike, de hecho, lo prefiero. En un momento iremos a la sala de juntas y les presentaré a todo el equipo y a sus respectivos jefes, así pueden ponerse manos a la obra, estamos un poco atrasados con el trabajo y es importante que se vayan integrando- Wow, este chico sí que habla mucho, oh esperen, debo dejar de verlo como "el chico" si va a ser mi jefe…aunque no directamente espero.

Después de que Mike nos explicara cuales serían nuestras actividades y nuestros objetivos para final de año (aunque apenas sea febrero) nos encaminamos a la dichosa sala de juntas, moría de nervios, pero intentaba no demostrarlo, quería parecer lo más profesional posible.

Llegamos a la sala y estaba repleta, había unas 40 personas ahí adentro y todos nos observaban y yo comencé a ponerme roja como tomate, "Oh bella contrólate por favor" me reprendí mentalmente, estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que no escuche que me habían pedido que me presentara. Respiré profundo y di un paso al frente.

-Mi nombre es "Isabella Mary Swan" pero prefiero "Bella", tengo 21 años y estoy estudiando Administración, este es mi último año me encanta leer, el cine y bueno…espero llevarme muy bien con todos- sonreí tímidamente mientras todos me saludaban y me daban la bienvenida.

\- Bien Bella, ve con los demás pasantes, Iris y Tanya te explicaran que es lo que debes de hacer y en un momento Edith tu jefa, te indicarà a que área le daras soporte y a quienes debes conocer- Asentí mientras salía de la sala y me unia a los demás chicos quienes me integraron a su plática rápidamente.

\- Hola Bella, mi nombre es Àngela Weber yo serè tu "guía"- dijo con una sonrisa enorme, se veia sincera- soy la màs antigua de aquí asì que puedes preguntarme cualquier duda.

-Hey Bella- lo identifique como Phil, era el único chico del grupo de pasantes- ¿asì que serás la que se va a enfrentar al demonio no? – movía las cejas sugestivamente mientras hablaba. Espera ¿qué? No entendía de que estaba hablando… ¿debería preguntar? Me arriesgue...

-Amm...disculpa ¿a qué te refieres? – al parecer mi cara mostraba mucha sorpresa porque todas comenzaron a reír.

\- Oh amiga, comienza a rezar nos compadecemos de ti- Tanya habló dramáticamente- te tocara darle soporte al área productiva B, y esos son los terrenos del demonio, te enfrentaras a nada más y nada menos que Emmett McCarthy y créeme…hará de tu vida un infierno…

Mierda, no sé por qué siento que lo dice completamente en serio, la cara de todos me lo comprobaba…en ese momento no sabía hasta qué punto de mi vida el tal Emmet McCarthy me haría ver el infierno…pero no se preocupen… a mí me gusta jugar con fuego.


	2. Chapter 2 ¿Un pie en el infierno?

_**Hola chicas, les traigo el segundo cap para que conozcan un poco más de la trama, como es comenté apenas las estoy introduciendo en la historia, espero no se les haga aburrida, pero me encantaría ver sus comentarios para saber si debo continuar.**_

 _ **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S. M. yo solo los usò para darle vida a mi historia.**_

De momentos trágicos y vidas complicadas

Capìtulo 2

Me pase la noche dando vueltas y pensando en lo que los chicos habían dicho, ¿en realidad hablaban en serio? O solo estaban exagerando, no creo que Emmett McCarthy sea un demonio, tal vez solo un poco estricto o frio, pero eso es normal en el mundo automotriz, sobre todo en las áreas productivas, y yo no soy mucho de juzgar antes de conocer, así que esperaría a esta tarde para sacar mis propias conclusiones.

Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos cuando escuche unos golpes en mi puerta. -Bella, ya es tarde, levántate o llegarás tarde, es solo tu primera semana de trabajo- Renee, mi madre habló con voz de enojo, pero sabía que solo estaba jugando, ella era así, la persona más alegre del mundo, pero cuando se trataba de sus hijos podía llegar a ser la más estricta y seria, todo un personaje.

-Si estas lista en 10 minutos puedo llevarte después de dejar a tus hermanos en la escuela- dijo tocando nuevamente mi puerta, eso fue todo lo que necesite y me levante como un resorte escogí lo primero que vi para vestir, unos leggins negros sencillos, una blusa gris y una chaqueta de cuero negro, aunque estábamos en pleno febrero, el clima no era muy frio, maldito clima raro, me puse unos botines negros con un poco de tacón antes de correr al baño.

-Mierda- juré por lo bajo al ver el nido que tenía en la cabeza, mi cabello era un desastre, a partir de hoy debería secar mi pelo antes de dormir, o bañarme por las mañanas, aunque esto último implicaba levantarme más temprano, le gruñí al espejo mientras agarraba mi cabello en una coleta alta, me maquille levemente y me puse mi amado relicario. Escuche como Renee tocaba el claxon para apurarme, corrí escaleras abajo y tome mi bolso de la mesa de la entrada y subí al coche.

-Qué cara eh, espero de ahora en adelante te duermas más temprano- Renee soltó una risita cuando le lancé una mirada enojada- Oh por cierto, Jake vino a buscarte ayer, le dije que le llamarías en cuanto llegaras, se me olvidó.

¡Rayos! Olvidé hablar con Jake, ¡me va a matar! Jacob Black, el mejor amigo de todos los tiempos, teníamos solo 2 años de conocernos, pero desde el momento en que comenzamos a hablar supimos que seriamos inseparables, se convirtió en mi protector y el hermano mayor que siempre quise, aunque a veces yo parecía algo así como su mamá, el sabia todos mis secretos, hasta los más oscuros, y vaya que tenía muchos de esos, muchas personas piensan que tenemos una relación más allá de amigos, pero la verdad es que no me siento de esa forma con él, y sé que el tampoco. Pero dado que le cuento absolutamente todo, se va a molestar por no haber hablado con él ayer, bueno, ya lo llamaría más tarde.

Una vez que llegué a la empresa y me despedí de mi mamá, corrí a mi lugar, no quería llegar tarde en la primera semana y me encontré directamente con mi jefa Edith.

-Hola Bella, que bueno que llegas temprano, hoy es la junta general semestral y aprovecharé para presentarte a todos- me dijo con una sonrisa, pero de pronto su semblante cambió- ayer me di cuenta de que las chicas te hablaron del Ingeniero McCarthy, pero no te asustes ¿vale? Es cierto que tiene una mala reputación y es bastante…voluble, pero no te preocupes, ya lo conocerás mejor.

-No te preocupes Edith, no estoy asustada, se necesita mucho más que eso- hablé con seguridad, y era cierto, no estaba asustada, pero si nerviosa. La seguí fuera de las oficinas y recorrimos un largo pasillo, por las ventanas se podía ver el área de producción, mis ojos brillaron, ya deseaba estar ahí, después de 5 minutos de caminata llegamos a un gran auditorio, vi que los demás integrantes del equipo ya estaban ahí, los salude con la mano y me acerque a ellos.

-Hola chicos ¿cómo están? - pregunte con toda la amabilidad posible.

-Muy bien Bella ¿Y tú? – contestó Iris entusiasmada- ¿ya estas listas para las presentaciones? – Se acerco a mi oído para decirme algo cuando me senté a su izquierda- Hoy conocerás al demonio, no todo es tan malo, es tan caliente como el infierno, supongo que todo en él tiene sentido.

Solté una risita disimuladamente, mi curiosidad comenzó a incrementarse, así que le tenían miedo, pero creían que era caliente, que combinación, estaba a punto de contestar a Iris cuando Carlisle Cullen el director general entro en el auditorio y comenzó a hablar con la voz más angelical que jamás había escuchado.

-Buenos días a todos, trataremos de hacer esto los más rápido posible, así que comenzaremos con las áreas productivas, los coordinadores presentarán los resultados y al finalizar resolverán preguntas ¿de acuerdo? Al final de la reunión como siempre, presentaremos a posibles nuevos integrantes de la empresa- Carlisle entrego el micrófono a un señor alto, de aspecto tierno, el coordinador del área A, al que deje de prestarle atención a los 2 minutos.

¿En serio estaríamos las siguientes dos horas hablando de lo mismo? Moriré de aburrimiento, y al parecer no era la única, estaba hablando con Tanya a mi lado derecho cuando escuche que dijeron – Si no hay más preguntas, cederé el micrófono a Emmet McCarthy.

Voltee rápidamente y casi muero de combustión espontánea, no podía creer lo que veía, un Dios escandinavo parado justo frente a mí, Iris tenía razón, McCarthy era endemoniadamente caliente, de no ser porque estaba completamente en shock, me hubiera reído por el juego de palabras. Casi me orgasmeo con solo observarlo, era alto de aprox. 1.85 musculoso, sus piernas fuertes resaltaban con ese pantalón, dios, no quería pensar como serian sus nalgas, no, mejor si, desearía verlas justo en este momento, su espalda era ancha y musculosa, y sus brazos o ¡por dios! A quien no le gustaría están en sus brazos, y su cara era perfecta, de rasgos angulosos que lo hacían verse asombrosamente varonil, estaba mojando mis bragas en este instante, debería avergonzarme, pero no importaba, siempre y cuando pudiera seguir viéndolo e imaginando todo lo que podríamos hacer…y de pronto todo se arruino cuando comenzó a hablar.

Ahora todo tenía sentido, mis compañeras no mentían su voz, aunque sexy, denotaba desprecio, y su mirada, cualquier persona se congelaría solo de recibirla, era tan fría, tan indiferente…y todo empeoro cuando comenzaron a hacerle preguntas, era muy intimidante. Miré a mi izquierda buscando a Mike mi jefe, y vi su cara de impresión, al parecer incluso a los de su misma jerarquía le temían. Comencé a ponerme más nerviosa, el termino su presentación y lo seguí con la mirada, se sentó en la esquina más alejada del auditorio, me sentía confundida, me sentía atraída físicamente por él, pero su actitud arruinaba todo.

Pasaron casi dos horas y yo no podía dejar de observarlo, con disimulo obviamente, suelo ser una persona muy empática así que me preguntaba qué es lo que había pasado en su vida para que se comportara de esa forma.

-¡Bella! Psssst- me sobresalté cuando Tanya me chisto- ¿Ya viste el adonis que se encuentra parado afuera?

Volteé instintivamente a donde ella veía y morí por segunda vez en menos de tres horas, si Emmett era un dios escandinavo, el hombre que estaba parado en la puerta era un dios griego, el ser más perfecto que puede haber, los dos eran polos opuestos, el dios griego era más alto, 1.90 podría apostar, de piel muy blanca con los ojos más verdes y hermosos que existen, su cabello era de una extraña tonalidad cobriza que le daba un aspecto más juvenil, no era tan musculoso como Emmett, pero era fuerte…era perfecto.

\- ¿Lo conoces? - le pregunte a Tanya en un susurro, ella solo negó sin dejar de observarlo. Voltee hacia atrás buscando a mi jefa, tal vez resultaría atrevido, pero necesitaba saber quién era ese hombre.

\- Como lo último en la agenda del día, les quiero presentar al nuevo coordinador del área E, es una persona muy joven pero que se es muy capaz de encargarse del puesto, Edward, por favor pasa al frente- El adonis sonrió y con un hermoso andar llego al frente.

\- Buen día, gracias por las palabras padrino, y por la confianza- ¿padrino? Oh dios, es el ahijado del director, las probabilidades de que conviva con el serán casi nulas. La reunión terminó y Edith me pidió que fuera con ella para presentarme unas personas.

\- Vamos con Emmett, el será una de las personas más importantes a las que tendrás que reportarle, ya iras entendiendo como funciona todo aquí, por lo pronto no le demuestres miedo o inseguridad, porque te comerá viva- La cara de Edith demostraba pánico, y me lo pegó un poco, joder que solo es un hombre como todos los demás, ¿intimidante? Si, pero no creo que sea para tanto.

Cuando estábamos a 2 metros de distancia olí su perfume y me sentí mareada, era tan…sexy y varonil.

-Emmett- llamó Edith con voz muy suave, el giró lentamente sobre sus talones y la observo con altanería, pero al reconocerla su mirada se suavizo un poco, o eso creo- Quiero presentarte a Isabella Swan, "Bella", ella es la nueva pasante de nuestra área y te estará dando soporte en todo lo referente a capacitación.

Recordé las palabras de mamá, "seguridad Bella" párate derecha, sonríe dulcemente, pero mantén una mirada fuerte, saluda con firmeza.

-Mucho gusto, Bella Swan- dije con seguridad mientras le extendía la mano para saludarlo, pero el desgraciado solo me observo lentamente de arriba abajo y soltó una risita sarcástica.

-Te veo mañana a las 10 am en mi oficina- soltó con frialdad, pero no dejé que me intimidara, asentí sin inmutarme. Edith me miro con aprensión y me pidió que la siguiera, estaba a punto de salir de la sala cuando alguien me tomo del brazo y me jaló con fuerza. Era Emmett y lo tenía a 20 cm de mi cara.

-Ve preparada, tienes que saber que soy yo el que decide si te quedas aquí o no, tendrás que demostrarme lo que tienes ¿ok? - su mirada era tan indiferente y fría que me puso la piel chinita, pero mi rostro no demostró nada, aunque por dentro estaba hirviendo de coraje, ¿Quién se creía para hablarme y tratarme de esa forma? Cuando me soltó, sentí que la sangre volvía a circular, conociéndome su mano dejaría una marca.

\- ¿Bella? - Edith me llamaba a lo lejos y me apresure para alcanzarla, pero no podía dejar de pensar en mi pequeño encuentro, ¿Será que acababa de poner un pie en el infierno?


End file.
